1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to solid state lighting drivers and lighting systems. More particularly, the invention is directed to LED lighting systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solid state lighting apparatuses are becoming increasingly more common as they offer higher efficiencies and longer lifetimes as compared to conventional light sources such as incandescent lamps. However, the drivers which energize the solid state lighting devices exhibit substantially shorter lifetimes as compared to the solid state lighting devices, and often have excessive total harmonic distortion.
Accordingly, a need exists to improve the solid state lighting drivers and systems.